Walk
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: Just a little blurb with some personal experiences. Crow and the guys are letting me stay over until I can find a new apartment to live in. What happens when Crow finds out I've hurt myself and can't walk? CrowxOC Friendship


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create.

**A/N:** Just a little blurb. I've put personal experiences in this. I actually _have_ hit my calf so hard I couldn't walk once, and I _did_ have the same reaction when someone first helped me walk when I couldn't, because a heavy fat girl had once stomped on my foot with all of her weight while wearing stilletto high heels. I'm just lucky that the flimsy shoes I was wearing kept them from actually piercing my foot. The guy who helped me became my hero after he helped me, because no one had ever helped me like that before. I hope I portrayed it well.

Please review. Crow will come kick your ass is you don't. X)

* * *

I looked at the spot on the inside of my left calf where the pounding pain was coming from with a detached sense of bemusement. I grabbed my ankle and pulled it up to rest on my opposing knee again, poking the spot. Ouch. There was no bruise or anything to show that it was hurting, and that was what had me so bemused. The kind of pain it was giving me told me that there would be a bruise there eventually, but it just wasn't showing up at the moment. It confused me a bit, because normally my bruises don't give me any kind of pain at all, so this one must be a deep-seated one. Oh well. Even if it wasn't showing up, I knew where it was, and I needed to get some arnica cream to put on it and an ice pack. Maybe some Arnica sugar pills as well, just to be sure. I stood up and put my weight on my left leg. I squeaked in surprise and caught myself before I could face-plant on the wall.

Well, that was strange. And kind of funny. I grinned a little as I thought. It was as if my leg had just said: _'Don't stand on me, stupid!'_ I chuckled to myself and shook my head a little before pushing myself off the wall, while keeping one hand on that to be my support as I walked to my bathroom and checked for some arnica. I pouted. Nope. Nothing there. Zilch. I would have to go buy some more, and I turned to my bed, swiping my wallet off of it and sticking it in my pocket along with my phone as I limped over to the door and headed down to the kitchen to check for ice packs. Walking without a wall to help me was difficult, but I could do it, and I pulled open the freezer door with relief when I got there. After feeling some of the cold drifting across my leg, I swiveled my hips and stuck my foot in the frame once I noticed it felt good, numbing the spot where the pain was.

"Yo, Crissy, what's up?" I tossed Crow a nod and a greeting as I looked in the door of the freezer and smiled. Ice packs: check. Lucky I wasn't going to have to buy those too. We did have some things. I closed the freezer, and looked up to find Crow standing at the counter and prying a can of coke open next to the sink.

"Hey Crow," He turned and looked at me as he leaned against the counter as he took a gulp of his coke to show me he was listening. "Do you want to came with me to the pharmacy? I need to get some arnica for my leg." He looked at me curiously, tilting his head back as he finished the rest of his coke, and shook it next to his ear to make sure he'd gotten all of it before tossing it in the trash.

"What did you do?" I shrugged from where I was leaning against the wall.

"Must've hit it on something." He nodded and pushed off of the counter, walking to stand a foot or so away from me, signaling that he'd go with me. He gave me a half-smile and I smiled back. "Thanks mate." I pushed off the wall and winced in surprise as vengeful pins and needles shot through the spot where I had hit as my leg collapsed under me, my hip sinking as I unexpectedly flailed, trying to catch myself on the wall behind me. I was reaching for the handle of the freezer when a hand reached up and caught my elbow, and I looked up in surprise, meeting Crow's concerned eyes. I closed my mouth when I realized it was open slightly. "Uh, thanks." I said quietly, not sure what to say. _He has nice eyes._ I observed. _Especially when they're concerned._

"You must've hit it pretty hard." An emotion kicked in, and I suddenly couldn't look at his face, so I looked at my leg, to see how it was getting along. I turned my leg to the side a little, so I could get a better look at it in this light.

"Um, yeah. Normally I don't feel these kinds of things, so… yeah." I finished awkwardly. For some reason I was tempted to blush. "Just put some arnica on it, and icepack and sugar pills, and it should be fine. We have the ice packs, but not the arnica, so… yeah." I let the sentence hang, and after a moment or two of not looking at him, I heard Crow sigh, and I felt him lifting my elbow up and putting it on his shoulder, taking it in his other hand and drawing it so that my arm was supported by the back of his neck, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, making me look up at him in surprise, speechless. He smiled kindly at me, and nodded towards the door.

"Let's get you to the pharmacy then." He said guiding me to the door, and I limped along, holding his hand on my waist, my heart starting to melt at his kindness, looking at him as he helped me walk. _He'd really do something like this for me. He's helping me walk. He'd really help me. _I was mentally speechless in my mind as well for a moment, as I watched him in awe. _No one has ever done that for me before…_ A part of me was so touched, and it melted into a liquid warmth of liquid gold. I now truly, truly admired him. _He'd help me walk when I couldn't._ I couldn't voice my gratitude, for I didn't know how, but I knew that from now on, I'd be forever grateful to Crow Hogan for helping me in this way, like no one ha done before.


End file.
